breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Caballo Sin Nombre
"Caballo Sin Nombre" is the second episode of the third season of Breaking Bad. Teaser Walt drives to work, singing along to the radio. He's pulled over by a policeman, who writes Walt a ticket for driving with a cracked windshield. Walt tries to explain that the car was damaged by debris from the Wayfarer 515 collision, but to no avail. "Hellfire rained down on my house!" Walt screams, ignoring the officer's instructions to calm down. Moments later, a pepper-sprayed Walt is thrust into the patrol car, eyes streaming. Summary Over at the DEA, Hank speculates to his team that the truck explosion at the border was "high-end cartel work." They need to find out what motivated this rare north-of-the-border strike. As he's finishing up, he receives a call from the local police department. Jesse notices a "For Sale" sign in front of his aunt's old house. Stopping to take a closer look, he runs into his father, who describes the extensive improvements they've made, but demurs at giving Jesse a tour. "I could come by sometime for dinner or something," Jesse says. "Yeah. Sometime," his dad replies. At the police station, a red-faced Walt apologizes to the officer who arrested him and is released to Hank. "She's divorcing me," Walt tells Hank. "She doesn't want me to see the kids." Saul visits Walt at his apartment. "It's a disaster," Walt says, revealing that Skyler knows about his meth-making. For her it'll be a disaster, Saul replies. "Paging Dr. Phil," he laughs. "'My daddy's a drug dealer and my mommy turned him in.'" The feds would confiscate the house, explains Saul. "She's bluffing." That isn't the point, Walt continues. He's lost his family. Saul hints that there are other fish in the sea — and new drug opportunities. But Walt's not interested in cooking meth anymore. "I can't be the bad guy," Walt responds. After leaving Walt's, Saul calls Mike — the private investigator who cleaned up Jesse's apartment following Jane's overdose ("ABQ"). "We may have a wife problem," Saul says. "I need eyes on it." At home over dinner with Hank and Marie, Walter, Jr. accuses Skyler of preventing Walt from seeing him. His dad arrived late to school that day, his eyes red "like he's been crying," Walter, Jr. says. "Why do you gotta be such a bitch?" "Keeping Walt from the kids?" Hank asks Skyler after her son storms off. "It's none of your business," she replies. Later, Hank tells Marie he suspects Walt had an affair. "It feels like something more," says Marie. Jesse visits Saul, who hands over the money he's been holding for Jesse since Jesse went into rehab, then complains about Walt forsaking his new profession. "It's like Michelangelo won't paint," Saul says. "You wouldn't talk to him, would you?" Saul asks. Jesse has other ideas: "You want a job?" The Cousins visit Tio who has been sent to a retirement home. One slowly draws his fingers across a Ouija board while the other records the letters that prompt Tio to ring his bell. Slowly, the three men spell out a name: WALTER WHITE. At Beneke , Skyler challenges Ted about cooking the books again. "What if your kids found out?" she asks. How would he explain it? Ted says that he hopes they'd understand that his intentions were honorable. Walter, Jr. shows up at Walt's apartment with a packed bag. Walt calls Skyler and arranges to drive him home. His mother has her reasons for the current arrangement, Walt tells his dejected son. Saul meets with Jesse's parents and their lawyer about purchasing the house on behalf of an unnamed client. Their price: $875,000. Saul stuns them with his counteroffer: $400,000 cash. "I just thought some allowance was in order once I heard about the meth lab," he says, noting they feloniously neglected to mention this in their disclosure statement. He threatens to encumber the property with a lawsuit if they don't capitulate. Walt arrives home with Walter, Jr. — and a pizza — but Skyler won't let him enter. In a huff, Walt hurls the pizza onto the roof and drives away. The next morning finds Walt face-down on the floor in his underwear amid popcorn and empty beer bottles as he wakes to Skyler complaining on his answering machine about the pizza on her roof. If he doesn't control himself, she threatens, "I will get a restraining order." Jesse's parents are moving the last of their things out of the house when they spot his car pulling up. "Oh God, this is all we need," his dad mutters. Jesse walks towards the house, ignoring his parents' protests. They insist he has to leave — the new owners are on their way. "Where do you think you're going?" his mom asks. "Inside. I bought the place," Jesse replies to his stunned parents. Mike , at the behest of Saul, installs surveillance equipment in the rear of Walt's house. Walt arrives, his car loaded with belongings, but finds that Skyler's changed the locks. Mike hears Walt banging on the door and retreats. Seeing Walt break in through a crawl space, Mike heads back to his car. Outside, a car pulls up in front of the White house. Mike watches the Cousins step out of the car and, axe in hand, enter the house. Walt showers, unaware of the two men moving toward him. In his car, Mike makes a phone call. "There's something he should know about," he tells Victor, Gus Fring's subordinate, who relays the message. The Cousins sit on Walt's bed, waiting for him to get out of the shower. One picks up the teddy bear eyeball in Walt's open suitcase, then tosses it back. The other receives a text message: "POLLOS." The two exchange a look. When Walt emerges from the shower, the men have vanished. Walt notices the misplaced eyeball. He looks around, but he is alone. Credits Main Cast * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. * Giancarlo Esposito as Gus Fring * Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman * Jonathan Banks as Mike Guest Stars * Daniel Moncada and Luis Moncada as The Cousins * Tess Harper as Mrs. Pinkman * Christopher Cousins as Ted Beneke * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez * Mark Margolis as Tio Salamanca * Michael Bofshever as Mr. Pinkman * Dan Desmond as Mr. Gardiner * Jeremiah Bitsui as Victor * J. Taylor as Officer Cavanaugh Trivia *"Caballo sin Nombre" is Spanish for "A Horse With No Name." Featured Music *'"A Horse With No Name"' by America *'"Black Seas at the Crib"' by Tight Phantomz *'"Oh Beautiful"' by Pat Boone *'"Morning Sun"' by Ambros Seelos *'"Magic Arrow"' by Timber Timbre Category:Season 3 episodes